Shape in the Clouds
by the werewolf gal
Summary: Jack Frost listens in on two girls conversation as the look at shapes in the clouds. Having to defend what they believe in against one of their friends. Just a one-shot I really suck at summary's the story is better then this makes it out to be. This happens before the movie.


**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

"Jack Frost is slacking so far this winter." Jack heard a disappointed voice say his name from far away. He had been flying above the city waiting for the right time to let the snow fall. It wouldn't be for a while longer, but he wasn't busy as mush as he should be this time of year. He was slacking off this year. Curiously he let the wind carry him to the voice.

"How are we suppose to believe in him if there's no winter. Last year we had like two days of snow and that was it." Jack saw two girls sitting on a roof looking up at the clouds. It was a warm night for December that must have been why these girls were up here this late at night. They were on a ranch and Jack could hear ducks in the back ground. The girls were laughing and happy as the wind blew through their hair as Jack landed on the very top roof above the two girls.

"He's real you know that he's just not ready for us to have snow yet." The younger looking girl said. "Oh! Look! That cloud looks like an elf!"

"Not an elf I've seen," Jack muttered looking at the cloud. "It looks more like a pumpkin in my opinion."

"The one next to it looks like a yeti with a mustache." The older one said smiling at the younger girl. "There's a chicken next to it too!"

"We should tell the boys!" The younger one said. Jack let the wind pick up around these girls as the two tried to get there other friends attention. The boys started the short walk over to them. "Ever since we mentioned Jack Frost the winds picked up around us. It's getting colder."

"Well you two think I'm slacking so I have to start working." Jack told the small girl while he twirled his staff in his hand. The older girl turned around and smiled.

"Bud I bet he's sitting on the peak of the roof above the window we climbed through." She said kindly. Jack's smile faltered.

"Can she see me?"

"What do you two want?" The first boy asked as he climbed on the roof.

"Why don't you two ever just use the stairs like we do?" The older girl asked sighing as one of the boys started complaining he ripped his shirt. "Oh stop whining I can sew it for you later."

"It won't look the same!" He said frowning.

"What did you two want I want to finish the project I was working on before its too late." The dark haired boy asked.

"There's a cloud that looks like a chicken look!" The younger girl said pointing at the sky happily. The two looked at each other and then the sky.

"There's just clouds they just look fluffy."

"Do you two have an imagination?" The older one asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah but this is stupid." The boy with the ripped shirt said.

"Hey don't be mean just because you're boring." Jack said to the boys.

"Is that it?" The same boy asked.

"No! We think Jack Frost is listening to us up here too!" The young girl said excitedly. "We both think he's sitting up there playing with his staff!"

"Really now?" The dark haired boy asked smiling. He jumped up right next to Jack and sat how the girls said they thought Jack was. They were very close to being right. Jack smiled he liked these kids they were fun.

"Aren't you too old for these beliefs?" The boy with the ripped shirt asked the older girl. "You're 20 after all."

"You are never too old to belief in things they don't have age limits." She said glaring at him.

"You tell him!" Jack said proudly. The dark haired boy looked back at Jack confused.

"You still believe in Prince Charming too? Even though you get hurt by boys?" Jack was beginning to dislike this boy.

"Wounds make you stronger they help shape you. I do believe there's a prince charming out there for me." She said happily.

"You believe in Santa, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy too?" He asked.

"Santa is over rated!" The younger girl said for the older girl while Jack laughed.

"Lets go back down to the garage now." The dark haired boy said as the other boy started to say something else. The boy just jumped down off the roof without waiting for his friend with the ripped shirts reply. "Ow! Hey there's a bush right here don't jump off this way!"

"Noted." The boy said laughing at his friend.

Jack sat and listened to the girls for a few more minutes before sending another gust of wind towards them. He then glided to the other roof and continued on his way. Getting too cold from the wind the girls decided to go inside for the night. The boys followed shortly after them the dark haired one giddily jumping up and down talking about his project.

"Good night Jack Frost." Jack smiled as he heard not the youngest of the group say that but the oldest girl.

Believing isn't bound by age she was right about that. It was just frowned upon to say that you believe in certain things in public which Jack didn't understand it was just all in fun. Speaking of fun he was going to have a blast telling North that there are kids who think he was over rated. He loved causing some sort of trouble it was fun. The guardians were always competing over things and the fact these girls believed more in the other guardians over Santa Claus was going to make Bunnymund's day. Which Jack would ruin at a later date possibly Easter this year.

"Let's go have fun wind!" Jack shouted laughing as the wind picked up and he happily flew through the nights sky.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I really love Rise of the Guardians and I wanted to write a story about it. This came to me during conversation with my younger sister. If you wouldn't mind leaving me a review that would be awesome. **


End file.
